


Getting Lost

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Cas loses dean at the playground/park by their condo, so it’s pretty private. Cas is the caregiver. Dean is the little. Dean just calls him “papa”. Comfortable with anything, diapers, bottles, anything honestly. Cas is ready a book, Dean sees a squirrel or something so he walks away and follows it until Cas looks up and panics. I do want the ending to be Cas getting angry with Dean because he left and dean cries, but Cas comforts him later.I hope that’s not too complicated





	Getting Lost

Dean almost shrieked in excitement. His papa agreed to take him to the park that was right around the corner for the day. Castiel decided that Dean has been a good boy lately enough to go to the park. The park was a reward for Dean and for Castiel because it allowed Castiel to have some alone time while Dean had fun. “Now, Dean. You know the rules. No running off to where I can't see you, no talking to strangers, and no being mean to other kids at the park, understand?” Castiel asked after he grabbed Deans chin, forcing him to pay attention and look him in the eyes as he spoke to Dean.

Dean has always been a little jittery when he regresses but he knows the boy can't help it. “Yes, papa.” He heard the boy whisper, obviously but he wanted Dean to speak louder. “What's that, Dean?” He asked as he began to put his little boys' coat on for him. Gohs, it was the sweet moments like these where Castiel thinks about how lucky he is to have Dean as his own. As a little and as a boyfriend. “I-I say yes papa.” Deans eyebrows scrunched up and he looked up at Castiel as he gently bit his lip. While Dean is in little space, Castiel found out that he craves being praised. The angel suspects Dean needs to be praised because of his father and what his boy has been though.

It was easy for Castiel to get caught up in the moment with all of these thoughts about Dean so when a smaller hand tugged on his jacket cuff, he snapped back to reality. “I-I say yes papa,” Dean said a little more confidently than the last time he spoke. “Yeah, you did! Alright, Dean. Let's go to the park, shall we?” Before Castiel knew it, Dean was out of the house and buzzing down the driveway in excitement. It was only a five-minute walk to the park so Castiel didn't have to drive them there which was nice since he's not very fond of driving. It's one of his least favorite things to do but since little Dean insists that his papa drives him and not use his angel power. Castiel respects his baby boys wishes.

Castiel got to the park a few steps behind after Dean and nodded to him, silently saying that he could go on and play. Castiel pulled out a book from his coat pocket and smiled down at the book. Today was a good day for him and Dean. It wasn't until about ten minutes of reading his book, he heard the park go silent. Here was no one else there except him. Dean was gone. Castiels heartbeat picked up and he immensely rushed around trying to find his baby. Where could of Dean gone? He didn't hear Dean call out to him to say that he was hurt or anything. “Dean? Dean Winchester!” He called anxiously, hoping for a reply of some sort.

Castiels heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. “Papa! Squirrel!” Currently, Dean was watching up a tree which Castiel guessed the squirrel climbed up to get away from Dean since he probably scared it. “Dean Winchester! You crossed the street and left papa scared because I couldn't find you. Come here right this instant.” Castel snapped and pointed to his side. By the harshness of papas voice, Dean wasted no time running over to Castiel. “I sowy papa. Saw squirrel and got ‘scited.” Dean whispered and reached for Castiels hand, taking it even if he was scared that his papa was mad at him. “We're going home right this instant and you are going to be put in time out, do you understand?” Castiel was trying to hold back at just letting loose on Dean but he was so terrified that someone had taken his baby. That someone had Dean at the most vulnerable state of mind.

Unfortunately, before Dean knew it, they were back home and papa was sitting him down in the time out chair facing the corner. “I’ll leave you in here for ten minutes and when I come back, I want you to tell me what you did wrong. You know the rules. Every sound that you make adds an extra minute. Remember that papa is doing this because he loves you.” Castiel sighed quietly. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Of course, to Dean, those ten minutes felt like an hour but he had a good amount of time to do some thinking on his part.

It was weird because Dean never wandered off when they went to the park. Dean was always on his best behavior and patient with Castiel but today he ran off. He supposes Dean has to make mistakes in order for him to learn from them though. The timer next to Dean beeped which signaled that his time out was over but he made no move to turn it off or to look anywhere else than the wall straight in front of him. He knew better not to. “Good job, Dean. I'm proud of you for completing you ten minutes. Now, tell papa why I’m upset with you.” Castiel gently picked Dean up, hoisted him onto his hip and brought him to the couch to sit with him in his lap. “I runs away and makes papa scared cause he no see me no more.” Oh, thank heavens Castiel didn't have to put Dean back into the corner. “Very good. Let's get you a bottle and put you down for a nap, ok? My baby has had a long day.” Dean agrees and he's very thankful for the nap that he’ll be set down for in a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a freind! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
